Ben did 29 more sit-ups than Emily around noon. Ben did 89 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Emily do?
Ben did 89 sit-ups, and Emily did 29 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $89 - 29$ sit-ups. He did $89 - 29 = 60$ sit-ups.